monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Tips to set yourself up right for Late-Game play
Get an effective Hunting Monster. Being defeated by a wild monster you wanted to catch can be one of the most annoying things to happen to you in MonsterMMORPG. To help avoid this unfortunate situation, you should look/hunt for a monster with three types of moves. Equality moves - To catch a wild monster there are certain percentages of its health that you have to get it past in order to catch it. To find these percentages click here. Some classes of monster (Zenith, Legendary and Ancient) will have incredible stat boosts when found in the wild, which can in some cases, increase the wild monsters Health Points to over 4000 hp (<---Crazy). To combat this crazy stat boost, a 1000 accuracy HP epuality move (like the move “Level Off”) will equalize the wild monsters HP w/ your own, which is usually around 300-500. This means you might be able to decrease the HP of the monster you want to catch to its required percentage in one move. Evasion Moves - Again, Zenith/Legendary/Ancient Monsters will have incredible stat boosts when found in the wild. You don’t want to be hit by them at all or you will more than likely get KO’d. Increase your evasion and avoid getting hit. 1 HP Saving Moves - Moves such as “restrained Hail” will only allow you to drop a wild monsters health points to 1 hp. Use this so you don’t accidentally kill something you want to catch. Try to find a Multifaceted Slave Monster Since there are only two AI - Moves in MonsterMMORPG, this won’t be all that difficult.Simply find a monster that can learn both AI - Fly and AI - Hyper Surf to save yourself one monster slot in your party. Find a Monster that also has the ability ‘Expert Leader’ and you’re that much better off. Engage in PVP battles early and often If the only battling you’ve done has been against NPCs you’re going to be in for a rude awakening if and when you decide to try your hand at PVP (player vs player) battles. Put simply, PVP battles can be much, much more difficult than any NPC in the game. Put less simply, the two main differences between NPC battles and PVP battles are... Switching out - When battling an NPC you will only see the next enemy monster when you’ve fainted the one before it. This means that you can devise a simple strategy and use it throughout the entirety of the match. This is different than PVP in that, your opponents will switch in and out there monsters until they feel like they have the matchup they want. Movesets - Some movesets that you use to more easily beat NPCs just won’t work in PVP battles. For example, the move equality won’t work because your HP will be within 100 stat points or so of your enemies HP. Engaging in PVP battles is the easiest way to learn what will and won’t work when battling another player. When you’ve conquered all arenas PVP is gong to be one of the main components of your game play experience so practice early and often. Don’t worry about losses as they will just make you learn that much faster. Treat other players how you’d like to be treated Welcome to the wonderful world of MMO’s ladies, gents and others! This point is pretty self explanatory so I’ll keep this short, but if you want players to give you fair honest deals in monster Sales/Trades, then you need to give them that same respect. The only thing you will do by screwing someone over in a sale or trade is ruin your reputation, which in MMOs is all you have. Engage in Chat Sticking with what could be considered common MMO etiquette, let’s discuss how to engage in chat. If you are polite chat can be a very useful tool for new players to gain knowledge by asking questions and seeking advice. You can also see other users other advertising sales/trades of their monsters and initiate sales/trades of your own monsters. Again, in an MMO setting all you have is your reputation. Make sure your’s is a good one. Keep tabs on the Forums The forums of MonsterMMORPG are the central hub for information about the game.In the forums you can see if there are events, server or game updates, sales/trades, guilds, and you can find some answers to some frequantly asked questions (how to donate, chat/forum rules...etc.) Check the forum Daily. For more information of the forums click here. Build a monster roster, Not just a monster team Don’t just focus on one team (6) monsters, make sure you aim to fill your monster storage with monsters worthy of battle. The main reason for this is that even if you build one single, amazing team of monsters, someone will always find a way to beat them. To counter this make sure you have a full roster of battle worthy monsters to keep you pvp style unpredictable. Thats all for this guide Monster Trainer! GOOD LUCK!